Fallen transcendent angel physiology
The power to use the traits of a fallen angel of godly power. Advanced variation of Fallen Angel Physiology. Fallen version of Transcendent Angel Physiology. Opposite to Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *Black/Evil/Fallen/Malevolent Angel Deity/God Physiology *Primordial Black/Evil/Fallen/Malevolent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Black/Evil/Fallen/Malevolent Angel Physiology *Viceroy of the Black/Evil/Fallen/Malevolent Angel Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Fallen Transcendent Angel: a leader of a group of angels who rebelled against God and were cast into Hell. Strangely, users not only keep their power but still have access to angelic powers as well as demonic ones in spite of the fact that the user is not a full-fledged demon. Applications *Absolute Condition: User have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intelligence: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godly strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Divine Slayer: Can overwhelm divinities of any level without the slightest form of effort. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Omni-Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omni-Manipulation: Possess all kinetic abilities. **Primordial Force Manipulation: Wield the ancient all composing aspects of creation and beyond. **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Nigh-Omniscience: Have a mind unblocked to the entire universe. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power and every absolute power. *Chaotic Form/Divine Presence: Has a glorious angelic form that can cause great destruction when revealed. *Creation: Bring anything to existence on a whim. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Can never be beaten. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Magic Transcendence: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical, supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Omnicompetence: Can easily handle anything. *Supernatural Beauty: Is the most beautiful of the angels. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all their boundless angelic abilities. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Divinity: Access vast godly powers. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Godly Incarnation: Even while cast from favor wielders still possess a saviors attributes. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Primordial Light Manipulation: Possess limitless light powers. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is regarded as a Satanic figure. *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Has incalculable demonic power. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. *Wing Manifestation: Normally when an angel falls it loses it's wings, but the user still has theirs intact. Associations *Anti-God *Archangel Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Dark Lord *Evil Embodiment *Fallen Angel Physiology *Omnimalevolence Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *User's power may be overpowered by even higher beings, such as Transcendent Nephalems and a Monotheistic Deity. Known Users Gallery Lucifer's Heresy large.jpg|Before his rebellion and fall, Lucifer (Christianity) was God's most favored and beloved angel always ahead of other angels in terms of wisdom, beauty and power. He still has these traits even after his fall, making him the most powerful enemy to all the Heavens and the Earth. Dante Lucifer2.jpg|Even as Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) reigns in Hell and deformed by Hell's atmosphere and his sin, he continues to dream of returning to his rightful place in paradise. Enkidu H.png|Enkidu (Valkyrie Crusade) is an extremely powerful fallen angel, rivaling Gilgamesh in power, having enough power to kill even gods. Lucifer_H.png|Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) Lucifernick.jpg|Lucifer (Supernatural) retains all of his godlike angelic power despite becoming a fallen Archangel. Supernatural Gabriel.jpg|As an Archangel, Gabriel (Supernatural) retains his near-omnipotent power, even after centuries of leaving Heaven. Lucifer 2016 Bar.jpg|While Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer) remains on earth the weaker he becomes. Apostasia.png|As Apostasia, Ain (Elsword) transcendent due to being corrupted and given powers by the primordial god of darkness Henir... Herrscher.png|...becoming even more powerful as Herrscher after shredding off his physical body, becoming a true, complete master of the void. Ordinemon.gif|Ordinemon (Digimon), as a fusion between two fallen angels, as well as possessing Apocalymon's remnants, is an ungodly powerful fallen angel itself. Category:Superpowers and abiltiies